Synchrotron radiation is a critical tool for NIH-funded biomedical researchers. National Synchrotron Light Source-II (NSLS-II) is a new state-of-the-art Department of Energy synchrotron facility being built at Brookhaven National Laboratory (BNL) that is scheduled to be operational in 2015. Based in part on expert guidance NIH has received from working groups, NIH intends to support the devleopment and construction of beamlines at NSLS-II for life sciences research.